My life
by madamflames1991
Summary: Mellies' life was kinda normal then she moves and finds out E.T aint all he's cracked up to be slightly scifi read and review thnx bye
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to me because im writing here and not soaking in my half-rich glory as K.A Applegate.**

"Ax" I said tears falling slowly down my cheeks and I truly was. I lifted the dracon weapon and pressed the trigger my hand shaking the whole time. Zzzzzzaapppp and then Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill was gone.

I looked around the room it was empty from the battle the heavy chocking smell of death and blood filled the air. Bodies layed sprawled across the bridge of the Escapde a yeerk ship captained by eginistill119.

Alone I was completely alone I felt all of the pain and sorrow of everyone I'd ever slain take over me. Weakened for the first and certainly not the last time I felt weak and also bitter I was … I used to be human… But there is something about taking a living creatures life that displaces that.

**Mellie**

Maybe I should start from the beginning and not the end. Very well, let us start my tale.

I'll start when I moved to Cali uh I mean California for those of who don't know the slang. I'll start in the way the Animorphs start the way we all start.

My name is Melonia Florist and I was pissed. I was laying on my bed facing the bed the black silk soothing my aching forehead, when my mother called up the stairs "Melanie we need to talk" silence I didnt respond.

"Melanie please come downstairs". We had an argument an hour earlier apparently my mother got a wonderful job offer all the way across the country, so I had to leave all of my friends since the fourth grade for "more money".

I got up into a sitting position and ran my hand through my locks; they were dark brown with streaks of silver in three of the front locks.

Arghh why is all I ask I don't wanna move to dumb ole' California that's halfway around the worl- uh country.

I stood up to immediately sit back down as a rush of pain shot from my leg to my aching head "Ohh" I moaned lifting my foot "oh great" I muttered to myself darkly apparently I stepped onto a nail hurray more happiness.

Flinching at the sight of my own blood, I pulled the nail out. I got up and limped toward my bathroom accidentally putting my "hurt" foot down to step I slipped off of my own blood and fell hitting my head on the edge of the bathtub in the process. I came too and quickly tried to sit up "oh crap," I groaned falling back down to the stiff hospital bed, I was lying on.

"She is awake someone" called I opened a heavy eyelid and saw some lady in a lab coat walk close to me. I closed my eyes, then opened one again to see a large brown nose in my face "yahhh" I cried weakly trying in vain to back up.

Whoa, I was a punk but what do you expect someone's nose was in my eye what if they sneezed, exactly then I'd be blindeded by snot exactly that's what.

Coolly regaining my cool I opened my eyes and asked calmly "where am I, and who are you" what I really said was "where the hell am I, and who the shnit are you"? The lady seemed shocked by my gasp language she quickly sputtered "I…I'm doctor Norris filch and we thought you were in a comma" she stated umm wow that's some news.

" so how long have I been out , go ahead and tell me doc I can take it" I said dramatically lifting up my arm and covering my face. She rolled her eyes and said "three days" "that means we didnt move to cali YaY!" I tried in vain to stand up and dance but found I was still weak.

"Actually" she started "hmm?" I asked an intelligently dumb look on my face "what you mean 'actually'?" I said my voice rising slightly. "Wellithink you shouldtalk to yourmother" she replied quickly leaving the room.

I smiled smugly I actually scared somebody go Mel I cheered myself when I rembered what she said. My mother walked into the room and sat down on a plastic green chair on the side of my bed she had a guilty look on her face. "What happened "I asked coldly I was still mad at her?

"Well see what happened is" she started looking at the floor. "Mom" I said looking at her worriedly what did she do.

"We are already in California," she said looking for a reaction she stared right into my dark chocolate eyes I stared defiantly back into her oak almost black brown ones. "I I am so mad .there are no words. Mom .how could- but I didnt get to finish the sentence cause at that moment all went black.

When I awoke, it was like a completely new place, mainly because it was but whateve. My room back in Georgia is like completely black after turning thirteen I kinda embraced the 'I like black but am not Goth because I feel and also I like rap and cows which is the reason some of the room is white' faze.

This room was so different it hurt, first off it was pink I hate pink most pinks but mostly hot pink and that soft rose colored pink. Then everything was covered in pink lace and the bedspread was of blossom from the Power Puff Girls I always-liked buttercup better she had that bad girl twinge that is me.

Finally, horror of all horrors there was a light pink bookcase, dresser and vanity table that's not the bad part no the bad part was the bookshelf was filled with The babysitter's club and on everything else was a horrifyingly clean collection of Barbies. Doing what any sane or rather insane person would do I screamed bloody murder. My mother came rushing into the room her hands in one of those pairs of rubber yellow gloves they were dripping suds onto the pink carpet. "mom" I said in an extremely forced calm voice "please tell me this is NOT my room".

"Oh honey im sorry this house was already furnished when we came we'll fix it later I promise" she said in an empathetic voice. I stood up and took a cautious step forward, "I can walk" I exclaimed happily "yes im sorry about not telling you before, but I needed out Georgia was suffocating me you know" she said in a voice that sounded choked with tears.

Now if you understand anything understand this my mother is **not **weak never has been even when my father left she stood strong she probably would have broke but she kept on for me, and I will forever love her for that. "No mom" I said in a sappy way "it's not your fault".

"I ...I was being selfish" I said my throat feeling like it was closing. She slowly stepped toward me then grabbed me into a forceful hug "honey im sorry, I was upset the bills were pilling up and I was offered a job as a nurse in another state and when you went to the hospital what was I to do" she said strangling my and drowning meat the same time in her tears.

"I canttt breathee " I gasped "you want cheese she said holding me at arms length "oh honey always thinking about food" she said fondly enveloping me into a less bone crushing hug I rolled my eyes and patted her back slightly. "Ohkay now that that's over" I said backing away and sitting on my bed.

"Yes" she said wiping her tears away with her sleeves. "What's my new high school like" I asked curling a lock around my finger. "oh its wonderful you'll love it, it's called Washington High it's a combination of a Math and Arts school the school colors are Black and Burgundy your homeroom is with Mrs.

Yates and your connections are art and strings as usual" she stated in the read straight from a book tone she got from well that's self explanatory. "Sounds cool," I said lying down. "Mom" I called before she left. "Yes" she called back. "Tomorrow this room is getting painted," I said in a flat voice my mother started laughing and then went into a full out cackle "don't like the bright as a fresh bloomed rose color huh" she asked gasping for air.

"No" I said giggling and throwing a pink pillow at her she ducked it, stuck her tongue out like a four year old, and ran out of the room slamming the door and knocking down a few Barbies. I laughed and jumped out of bed in a new mood.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror same brown eyes, same cinnamon brown sugar swirl colored skin, different hair when I turned fifteen I decided I want dreads and so got them I stubbornly will not regret it.

I was wearing baggy purple and black plaid pants and a purple tank top with the words bite me written al over it in tiny print. I found a radio and turned it on flipping through stations fuzzyfuzzyfuzzylinkin parkfuzzyfuzzy oh wait I flipped back and linkin park numb was playing.

I turned on the water to hot stripped and stepped into the tub and began uh…singing if you can call it that the lyrics "im tired of being what you want me to be".

"gurgle ga gurgle ga gurgle ga gurlggle" I said as water got into my mouth spitting the water out I found a wash cloth and san loudly "I've become so numb, I can feel you there,I've become so tried so much more aware". I finished washing and toweled off walking stark naked into my room and wailing, "I've become sooo numbbbbb".

I heard a thump and looked to the window it was completely blindless oh, crap I thought. Throwing on a black silk bathrobe, I ran toward the window some sad bird flew straight into my window wow I must be hott naked I thought.

I ran down the stairs and out onto the lawn. I picked up the bird it was an osprey I would know because I love animals and one day when the teacher called on me for an answer I was half asleep and yelled osprey amazingly I was right so decided to look it up. I took the osprey to the backyard and saw a shack so I opened it and set the bird onto this work table and sat on a stool in front of it.

**Marco**

I was flying back home from a meeting something good happened in the world Xena decided to wear leather a skirt I couldn't believe it.

But she kinda got pissed when I 'accidentally' fell on the floor for the third time so pissed she kicked me in my nads and she was wearing boots crazy Xena I muttered to myself while I was flying.

I searched around for nothing in particular I was bored and window peeping sounded okay I was looking through this window where a black girl was singing completely naked what sounded like linkin park one of my favorite bands. I decided to fly closer and then got lost in her pretty face I kinda forgot to steer and ran straight into her window.

I woke up and she was softly petting my wing "oh man you poor bird" she said picking me up and looking me in the eye "you've been out cold for an hour" as she said this two thoughts ran through my head this girl is nuts talking to birds yet this girl is hott and I only have five minutes FIVE MINUTES!

My mind screamed oh wait that's three. Forgetting my math and manners I shot out through a window tumbled behind some bushes and demorphed. She ran out after me and caught me in my last seconds of morph I still had wings, which quickly turned into arms. "Oh crap," I said Jake is gonna kill me.

She suddenly sat down giving me a great view of some black panties but that is sooo not the point. "Umm" I said tripping over the bush and landing face first in the grass next to her. She stood up and helped me to my feet " so either you're an alien or an angel I doubt an angel would look up a girls bathrobe" she said looking at me strangely.

"Umm im sorry" I said smirking slightly "you know I should either slap punch or drop kick you right now but since doing that to an alien seems dumb I'll just ask a question". "Okay" I said sweat slowly dripping from my forehead oh man why am I such a perv darn you hormones. "Who are you?" she asked putting a hand on one hip and giving me a could care less look.

"Cant tell you I said" well she obviously wasn't a yeerk because I'd be dead bye now so I was three centimeters less afraid for my life. "Okay Batman" she said sarcastically looking irritated "I have to go inside but umm you can go back to your space ship or spend the night in the shack by the way im Mellie I just moved here" she said offering her hand I took it and kissed it "im Marco' I said before realizing my mistake.

She smirked triumphantly and said "okay Marco see you latta im going to sleep," she said walking back to her house. Oh god I need to see Jake and tell him I'm in love oh and that we might be dead.

**Jake**

I was having a good normal dream cassie and I were sitting on a park bench she kissed me softly and I ran my hand through her soft slightly curly hair wait a second cassie has braids I suddenly woke up to meet the eyes of my very disgusted best friend. He wiped his mouth on his fore arm and made a face to me " holy hell man nice to see you to" he said sarcastically getting his humor back ugghh I said running to the window and gagging Marco pulled me back in and rolled his eyes "im not that bad" he said .

"Why are you here" I asked angrily I wanted to get back to sleep "oh hold your horses Cassie can wait" he said grinning, "how did you know" I started before he cut me off and said "im all knowing" "plus you moaned her name when I morphed out" he said gleefully watching me blush.

"anyway" I said gruffly "what happened" "well you see I was flying back from the meeting when I decided to go window peeping" I said in an innocent voice he snorted but I continued "when I saw this totally hot girl with like nothing on singing linkin park" I sighed "she knew the words" he asked astonished .

"She knew the words" he said a goofy grin on my face "plus she was naked" I slugged him in the arm and snickered "you are such a perv, did you come here to tell me that or what cause im tired" I said. "Well then I flew toward her window" "it was like a force was pulling me," he said looking guiltily on the floor he sat down on my desk chair.

"Like the ellimist" I gasped he snorted "no more like my uncontrollable teenage hormones" I rolled my eyes "so then I hit the window and blacked out" he mumbled "oh okay" I said nodding then it clicked "YOU WHAT!" I shouted then quieted because my brother was in the next room he flinched then looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Arghh" I said then made a go on gesture with my hand my face in my other one.

"Well I was out for an hour and had five minutes in morph" "WHAT!" I mouthed my face going pale then red all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. "And then I flew into some bushes and morphed out and she caught me almost out of morph, she thinks im either a perverted alien or a demented angel," he said quickly shutting his eyes and putting up his hands up in a defensive maneuver.

Finally he let out a breathe and opened one eye then the other then looked around not seeing me he stood up dropping his guard. I tackled him onto my bed and covered his mouth with my hand " you idiot" I whispered in his ear.

"Someone knows" I got off him and started pacing another David I mutter running my hand through my hair I turned back to him. "Okay so we make sure she doesn't get captured, and recruit her but if she's another David, I will turn you into a cinnabun and feed you to ax slowly" I said a manic glint in my eye and my left eye twitched.

**Marco**

Even though that wasn't possible in any shape or form I fully believed him and nodded numbly standing up and morphing back into osprey first came the feather pattern, then I slowly shrank, my legs became talons, my mouth a beak my eyes the bright eyes of an owl a great night creature and finally, then I was done I hoped onto jakes windowsill wished him good luck with cassie then flew out barely missing the pillow that flew out the window after me.

Getting home with no more side adventures I demorphed and fell onto my bed dead asleep that is until an hour later the alarm clock from hell started buzzing.

Arghh I got up pulled various clothes and underclothes from my dresser then went into my bathroom I was half asleep, and so I didnt realize I walked into my step mom taking a dump my eyes opened and my nose took a little whiff oh holy mother of krammer I thought my eyes popping open and my hands going to my nose.

I slammed the door and ran into my room to puke into my garbage can. Suddenly I didnt feel like showering I just threw on an orange and black jersey with some black and orange FUBU pants then I pulled on some black Timberlands and walked to school completely forgetting the boxers in my hand. I walked into the building and straight into some girl carrying a tower of books, which came crashing to the floor along with her.

"Oops my bad, im sorry" I said "yes thank you for your grammar now can you help me up" her voice sounded familiar when she pushed some of her dreads away and looked up into my face.

Oh uh now what do I do I thought frantically. "Marco the alien"? She asked shocked stacking some of her books and picked up a pair of familiar LP boxers im obsessed bite me. "Missing something" she asked smiling cruelly "uh I umm yes" I said taking them from her and stuffing them in my pocket "someone's going commando" she giggled evilly it seemed she relished in making me blush.

I knelt down and picked up half of her stack of books then I stood up and glanced at her on the floor she was wearing a tight black tank top, with a white one under it, and a white T under that on the black tank were the words 'be helpful and STFU!' .

she was also wearing a black and white plaid skirt with long black leather boots. She also had nicely colored brown eyes, which were heavily lashed, and looking at me in a bored yet accusing way. "Uhh" I said blushing and looking away. When I looked back she was leaning casually near the water fountain "do you by any chance go to this school" she asked.

" I do" I said dumbly staring at her again arghh be cool Marco "why do you need help getting to class' I asked politely yea there you go cool. "actually I do, do you know where miss Yates' class is?" she asked walking up next to me "yea that's my homeroom lemme show you where it is" I said walking toward the classroom when we were halfway there my way was blocked by Chapman our Yeerk Invaded resident assistant principle pain in the ass.

"Hi" he said in a friendly voice to Mellie "im your new asst. principle" he said making a fake grimace like smile.

**Mellie**

His smile was so fake I could tell he had something wrong with him. "if you ever need help in anyway" he said leaving the space for me to ask open "no" I said in a sweet innocent voice "im fine" he seemed put out but he smiled ugh again and left.

I shuddered "did you feel that" I asked Marco "what" he asked "that guy, there's just something I really do not like there" I said picking up speed.

That guy creeped me out he had like an Auror or sumthin of bad like he was a rapist or sumthin. "Yea he makes me feel queasy too," Marco, said smiling. Ten minutes later I went "uh Marco" "hmm" he answered "where are we going" I asked suspiciously. "He looked around then down at his watch "oh crap were late he said grabbing my arm in his unbook filled hand and started running we stopped in front of a door and I started to catch my breath when he opened the door.

The teacher looked around 20 sumthin and she was Asian with her jet-black hair pulled into a bun she was wearing a cream-colored shirt, brown heavily rimmed glasses, and brown slacks. "Hi" I said out of breathe walking into the class all of the teenagers stared and one dude in the back had the never to whistle the teacher turned around and I shot a bird in the general direction of the whistle someone laughed and some jock dude looked pissed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the teacher.

"Melanie florist" she asked smiling this one natural " yes" I said smiling back at her well "here's your class schedule, and you can take a seat in the back next to Marco ,you seem to know each other" she said that with a smirk like all older people do when there secretly going blah and blah sitting in a tree. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Yea can you believe we met 'cause he was peeking through my window in the middle of the night?" I said with a cheery grin and voice. She gapped at me and the room exploded in laughter I walked casually to the back where Marco had his face in his hands my other books were next to him.

A black girl wearing corn rolls a black plaid shirt that looked like a mans and black jeans with stains that looked suspiciously like bird poop was sitting on one side of me staring at Marco with a mix of horror and humor. "hi" I said offering my hand oh she said smiling a good natured caring almost motherly look in her eye " im Cassie" she said shaking my hand she was darker then me by a few shades more sun in cali I guess.

"Call me Mellie," I answered letting go of her hand and looking to the girl sitting in front of me. She turned around and said " im Rachel" offering her slightly tanned manicured hand to me I shook it stiffly she looked like the typical mean blonde ditz so I was cautious seeing this she went " im cool looks can be deceiving" then she laughed in that annoying I know something you don't way and turned back.

I looked at Cassie nodded my head toward Rachel and made the crazy motion with my hand she put a hand to her mouth and giggled slightly.

Finally, after torture in social studies sleeping through English and blinking constantly in science it was lunch.

I chose my food a salad with cheese and an ice tea with a cookie im not on a diet just rather greens. I came into the lunchroom when I rembered im new no 'friends' to invite me to a table I rolled my eyes and wondered to an empty one.

When the girl named Cassie walked over to me and goes "wanna sit with us" I was about to shout Yes and jump up and down but restrained and replied "yea sure" happily I followed her to a table with five kids around it I sat in the empty seat and Cassie pulled up a chair.

"Hi" I said shyly waving to no one in particular some of them looked at me like I was nuts, then this boy with brunette hair that fell into his cool eyes smiled at me and said "hi, im Tobias" "hi im Mellie"

I replied looking at everyone. Cassie nudged a boy with short dark hair and an adult look to his eyes not exactly adult but aging like blue eyes aren't supposed to be so hard. "Im Jake" he says "and this is Phillip, Rachel Marco and you know everyone else," he said smiling before picking up a burger and tearing into it.

I watched him eat and dropped my fork that's just unnatural I thought meat is not that good.

Seeing my discomfort Tobias stops staring at his tray of fries like they were gonna sprout wings and fly away and asked "What's wrong" I must have looked sick cause everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Im kind of a vegetarian" I said trying not to puke. " I have a huge problem with eating meat or rather seeing it eaten no offense" I added to Jake who put the burger down and looked guiltily to me. "You're a vegetarian," Cassie asked interestedly putting down her forkful of spaghetti.

"Yea it all started in this uh incident" I said folding my arms and leaning back in my chair then remembering I was wearing a skirt I dropped back down blushing .The boys were looking politely away except for one he goes " why is there a cat on your artificial skinsssss inss skk".

I pitied the boy who was obviously slow so I didnt beat him up I did however take his hand gently and said "because that is how it was made" kinda slowly incase he couldn't hear properly. Marco suddenly burst out laughing then the rest joined in and I kinda giggled uncomfortably "what" I asked. "Phillip isn't slow," Marco, said wiping away a tear.

**Rachel**

I liked this girl and man; she thought a highly intelligent Andalite aristh was slow oh man I had to catch my breath.

"Phillip isn't slow," Marco said snickering "he's not but…but the speech impediment and he like" she said going from confused to angry "he kinda looked up my skirt" she said a lil anger flashing in her eye "it wasn't completely his fault you know" I said calmly breaking up an almost fight hahaha im usually starting one.

She kinda blushed and said "uh sorry about the show" then grinned and went "im open for tips though" we stared around at each other then started laughing I really like this girl.

Then ax passes her a dollar and she started cackling and hit her fist on the table the laughing died and she said "thank you" putting the dollar in her bra. I stared at her awestruck for a second and she went "that's what they do I mean not that I have any uhh past experience in the buiss.

I've seen a lot of movies" then she realized what she said and clapped a hand over her mouth embarrassed when I started laughing then Marco and surprisingly Cassie then everyone was laughing I liked her she was definitely better then Marco in the joke department without even trying to be.

"Wanna go to the mall later," I asked her she seemed reluctant the she said "sure I have to restock my closet and refill my room with rock'n'roll, rap, and black and white everything plus a need a new cow figurine" she said starting to ramble.

I laughed and quirked an eyebrow "cow figurine"? I asked, "I uh like cows self explanatory" she said smiling self mockingly. "What"! We all asked at the same time, she rolled her eyes and said "have you ever heard of someone's fave animal being a cow" "no, of course because there dumb black and white and smell on occasion" then she smiled "but tats why I luv them nothing amazing dull creatures that go moo" she sighed then giggled and took a sip of her ice tea.

"Do you like many fourrr orrr legged creatures urss" ax asked no way was ax flirting with her "actually yea horse zebra's donkeys cats dogs Ohh and this mythical creature I like the centaur," she said looking at him but she didnt seem fazed by the question. Ax smiled then finished eating I stared at him for a second then shook it off.

**Cassie**

I looked mildly surprised to see ax actually flirt but even more surprised to see Marco look pissed. "Marco are you okay" I asked touching his arm lightly "huh" he asked looking at me. I decided to spell it out "why.do.you.suddenly.have.green.eyes" I asked smiling slightly at him "contacts" he said. i meant the fact that he looked overly jealous.

I looked at him confused he was staring at Mellie. Ohh I thought duh he likes her. I looked at Jake and blushed he was already looking at me he winked and a shiver ran up my spine I turned away completely forgetting what I was gonna say. Then I suddenly rembered and turned back to find everyone gone except Mellie. "Uh where is everyone" I asked standing up "huh?" she asked getting out of her daze for a split second.

"Oh" she shook herself and went " my class doesn't start for another five minutes you" she didnt even answer my question but I forgot about it "in five minutes what's your class" I asked standing. "umm I think something to do with math".

**(A.N okay so i fixed this chapter...a little bit)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs but I do own Mellie, And Mellie owns Marco for the time being muhahaha.

Cassie

"I have sumthin math like next period too, come on it's a long way," I said standing up and picking up my tray and the tray of some literer sitting next to Jake, oh right ax. "Uhh, Mellie are you okay" I asked waving one hand in front of her face. She was just sitting there staring off into space. I got right by her ear and then reconsidered but did it anyway. "Mellie!" I yelled she jumped and fell flat on her butt she glared up at me and stood dusting herself off. I shrugged "you weren't responding, i _had_ to check and see if you were alive". I smiled and walked to the half door where we set our trays. Mellie got up and followed me. Once we were out of the door we went into the not so crowded hallway in fact no one was there.

"Uh does this seem a little weird to you?" Mellie asked glancing around and taking an unconscious step back. "Actually yea it does" I replied skimming the halls looking for somewhere to morph normal people don't do this when nervous; I guess im not exactly normal anymore. " What's wrong" Mellie asked staring at me curiously darn she saw me looking around wait that's normal I'll tell her im paranoid, and maybe crazy talking to myself like this. "Uhh" I said what is wrong with me, suddenly a shadow moved along the wall closer and closer it came I held in a gasp as vice principle Chapman came around the corner. "Mellie cassie what are you two doing out of class" he asked a smile on his face contrasting greatly to the glint in his eye. I did not like that glint. "Umm sir she's uh new and we just got back from lunch so we'll be on our way," I said in a polite voice leading Mellie away from him. Mellie yanked her arm back when he was out of sight "what" she said "was that". Umm what should I do she was the girl Jake told me, see Marco in midmorph, she seemed okay but I could not let Chapman get her. I breathed I had to do this maybe she would listen to me. I led her toward a bathroom saying, "I have to tell you something" she looked at me weirdly then just followed.

**Mellie**

When we got into the jasmine scented bathroom, oh wait did I say jasmine I meant ass. Scrunching my nose, I asked, "So what's up" well she started talking but I wasn't paying attention all of a sudden everything went quiet there was a shimmer in the air behind her. Suddenly a small balding man stepped out of a gash that seemed to be cut into the air. My breath caught in my throat as a wrinkly elf like man slowly walked toward me, he was wearing white robes, and had a three toothed smile on his face. I slowly backed toward the door keeping my gaze on him. He stayed on his slow trancelike walk toward me. I did the smartest and yet now that I think of it the dumbest decision, I turned and ran right out the door pass classrooms filled with motionless students and empty corridor after empty corridor. Finally I saw a vibrantly almost cartoon looking exit sign it was unnaturally large but I shook it off I had to get out. Reaching it I pushed on the door the dark blue paint was chipping off slowly then all of it started breaking apart and falling onto the floor in a large blue pile in front of me. The pile reassembled itself on the floor spelling 'GO THROUGH THE DOOR'. There was no way I was listening to a pile of paint chippings and so I turned and ran the other way. The floor sighed in a defeated way and broke apart I fell through the darkness into the basement. I landed hard on some rock my ankle was hurt but I had to find my way back up. Holding my breath, I pulled myself up using the wall for support. I walked along what seemed to be a carved in stair case holding on the wall so as not to fall down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I saw a row of cages with people inside of them their faces frozen in different shapes of horror, fear, exhaustion, and agony mothers, fathers, and children reaching out between cages to hold the others hands. A man with a look of delight on his face was forcing a young girl around my age with red hair onto a pier. Being the ever-curious one, I took a fearful step out of the shadows. No one moved a let out a sigh of relief and continued.

I walked onto the pier and gazed inside of the pool. It seemed to be filled with liquid mercury. I slowly put my hand inside the water. Making a disgusted face, I pulled it out to find some nasty hand sized slug stuck to it. I screeched I was tough but hated any kind of bug. I waved my arm around but it stayed seemingly frozen, I scraped it against a wall but it stayed. I started to whimper when it finally fell with a plop onto the floor. Shuddering I took plenty of steps back putting a distance between 'it' and me. I backed into something very sharp it ripped a solid hole in my new shirts.

I turned around and looked into the naval of what seemed to be a large about 7' tall scaly dinosaur thing. It had a beak like a bird and large talons for feet, it was also covered head to toe with blades hmm I wonder how its moms ever hugged him. Then I wondered why anything would want to hug him, her, or that. I turned and right next to me was a giant centipede slug like thing with red jelly eyes and rows upon rows of fangs kinda like the cone heads teeth except it was all fangs. I let out a small eep and fell to the floor backing away from both of them despite the electrifying pain running up my leg. I fell into hell that's all how am I gonna get out. I sat in a kneeling position and prayed then all of a sudden, my ankle stopped throbbing. I cracked open an eye then another to find myself surrounded by my "friends" from lunch. I stood up and walked toward one of them he seemed to be frozen I poked him in the cheek. "Yoo-hoo Jake are you awake, hahaha" I laughed nervously Jake and awake rhymed I wonder if I was going crazy. Suddenly faster then I could blink I very sharp object was at my neck and Jake was awake hahaha I did it again. Listen yeerk do not move a muscle and I will not remove your head someone or something said in my mind wow a telepathic alien I wonder if that's what has this blade against my neck. "Don't hurt her," said Marco coming up behind ax but that couldn't be Marco 'cause I was dreaming and he wasn't feeding me strawberries. "Strawberries" asked a curious Jake looking suspiciously at Marco with a raised eyebrow oops apparently I said that out loud. Also, this knife or whatever should have scared the shnit out of me but I seemed to be floating. It took me awhile to realize I was in a state of shock. Then a rip appeared again and that creepy dude stepped out. He looked apologetically at me and said, "It is time you know your past, present, and future".

(A.N sorry for the cliffie not really if you're reading this then review Luvs from FAV oh and thanks lil maniac for reading give her props lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- hi there face here lol I mean no I don't own Animorphs or face for that matter in fact what do I own ………. Oh, right an imagination what luck

**Mellie**

My past I thought confused wait what my past was simple I was adopted into a family with an abusive husband and a wife who couldn't give birth. Having a daughter made her realize she meant something wife left husband to raise child in Georgia end of story. "Your past Melonia is as follows," he said suddenly a swirling cloud appeared in the open space slowly revolving the clearing into a TV like picture. _On a planet extremely earthlike in its features but otherworldly in its breath taking peacefulness. It was heaven the ellimist as a younger more opaque version was there sitting in a field of grass. He was in a form called asentityionalyzec asen for short the appearance of he asen differed from whatever they chose to be keeping only the same eye color. That day the ellimist looked o along the lines of an Asian elf with the catlike eyes and creamy skin color of the Chinese (_which didnt exactly exist then_) he was gazing across the field at Tuani another asen female today she was in the appearance of an African female. Long night black braids fell from her head her skin the color of Cherokee wood a reddish brownish color her eyes however were strange an amazing green that in some light looked aqua and in others looked forest green. She caught him gazing and he looked on willing her over with his eyes. She walked over to him wearing a silk robe that was see though over an opaque white silk dress with no back, her shoes were sandals of the purest white they looked like stars or stardust and knowing tuani they probably were. She sat next to him and took his hand in her smooth one massaging it slightly "Tenir" she asked in her smooth yet deep night like voice the voice of the heavens or more specifically when you look into the sky and see all of that dark black blue pinkish color she was that that was where her essence lye. "I want a child," she said softly dropping his hand "I do not understand you have a child the night sky the heavens" tenir said in a confused way. "no a child like we are I want someone to pass on my gifts too after we pass" she said looking deep into his soft brown eyes. "Pass" he asked confused for asen never passed "the time is coming the universe feels full of change, our planet will not last much longer I must pass my gifts on" she said her voice quavering slightly._

_"Having a child is a mortal prospect" tenir said in a hushed voice to be as mortals was a very frowned upon thing. "Do you not hear me" she said standing and pulling him up too "times are changing there must be hope for the new world, I would very much like to be their when it comes but that is not so" a tear ran down the side of her face and tenir slowly cleared it away. "You will not help me?" she whispered numbly slowly sinking to the floor "I will" he answered quickly kneeling before her. She held out her hand to him and he took it " she will be of mother earth" she said in a singing tone "she" tenir asked smiling "yes she my child shall be a mother" she replied smiling in return._

_"she will be of night" she repeated in the same singing tone "she will be of day and of sun", "she will be of purity" "she shall be a queen and rule over her people faithfully, she shall be a warrior and fight in times of battle, she shall be mother and bring peace back onto the land" she sang this in a loud voice that rang from end to end. She took Tenir's hand and touched it lightly over her lips then cheek then stomache and she felt life breathe inside of her._

_Time passed and the child grew inside of her when suddenly the planet shook rocks, meteorites, and large comets crashed into the planet. Tenir ran into the small adobe like house where tuani lived trying but failing to find her. Finally, he found her following the sound of a shrieking baby and found her wearing all black with a baby sitting on her stomache. "Finally tuani you are here we must go the planet it is failing," he cried walking near her to find her eyes were closed and she was not breathing. "Tuani" he cried mournfully along with the fretting baby._

The images stopped _"_what happened to the baby" Marco asked breaking the silence.

" I think Mellie is either a decent of or relative of the baby right" cassie asked looking at the ellimist questioningly. "Actually no and yes" suddenly the room lit up and I could see everyone. There were lights around everyone in the room a red one around Tobias, a pink one around Rachel, a light blue one around cassie, a dark grey one around Jake, a light yellow one around macro, and a dark purple one around ax there was an emerald green light around me. "Umm just for the sake of knowin, what happened" asked Marco "this light shows your essence or soul," the ellimist said looking to each of them. "What's with the colors though, what are we now power rangers" Tobias surprised everyone by saying.

"You must save the world young one" the ellimist said looking into my eyes I saw the universe through his and I mean that literally I think that's the formation for Orions Belt. "Mellie are you listening," he asked doing an unusual thing tapping his foot. "Yes" I said lying Cassie looked at me strangely, "what" I asked rubbing my arm self-consciously "will you agree to take on your mother's power and rule over the galaxy?" asked the ellimist solemnly. "What exactly does that job include?" I asked trying o figure out what happened to me being the dork in the library, the girl who liked sci-fi and video games. "Let me show you what you leave to perish if you say no" he said walking toward me slowly he put his wrinkly hands to my temples his fingers were surprisingly smooth. I opened my eyes not realizing they were closed in the first place. My eyes were on fire, they weren't burning, but I could see fire for miles then slowly the picture backed up. It was a large white sun yea white it was beautiful and tear jerking but that was mostly because of its bright color. Then following that sun I saw nine planets three of which were barren the others so full of life I could see it from space. I blinked and was faced with a purple moon the closer a planet of aquatic life, time was speeding up I saw the life slowly evolve into creatures beautiful they were in vibrant colors had smooth skin and were humanoid meaning humanlike. They each had four fingers and small feet with six toes. Large intelligent eyes either brown blue green any color of the rainbow and a few not on the rainbow. They were tall they grew to be about 6-7 feet the women 6 the men 7. Two arms two legs and a head that was round their skin was smooth their voices like music. Then I blinked and we were on another planet. This planet was different filled with what seemed small teddy bears they laughed in childlike whimsy. The terrain jungle filled with a variety of toy like creatures. Then one after the next over a hundred planets passed before my eyes when I blinked. Then I blinked and I was back to where we started in the small white room. "and if I say no" I asked uncertainty filling me shifting my gaze to everyone one in the room. "then this will happen" and he gently held one hand to the side of my face raised it and slapped, all of the planets worlds and universes passed by each blowing up I could hear the peoples wails and feel their fear and agony. When I came to I was sitting on the floor holding my cheek "what the hell did you have to hit me" I asked angrily getting up off the floor Macro glared at the ellimist, everyone else looked shocked. "actually no but im the ellimist I don't **have** to do anything" the he started laughing I glowered at me but the laughter only grew louder finally I screamed "yes I'll do it just shut the hell up" he smiled said thank you and we were all in Cassie's barn.

(A.N- hi every body thank you all who have reviewed if you haven't then do or I will be forced to eat more nachos mmmmm…. Cheesy)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- if I owned Animorphs I'd be old…no offence K.A

**Marco**

"So" I said awkwardly rubbing my hands together. "Yea" Mellie replied yanking on some of her dreads. "We have more then one hybrid in our group" I said smiling Tobias glared at me then ax nodded his head. Yes that is true Tobias and Mellie are both hybrids human, alien "really" Mellie said looking up at Tobias there was a flicker of hope in there I understood she needed someone to share being weird with, I still felt a bubble of heat in my chest. Rachel looked around the room before stepping in front of Mellie thank you Rachel I thought silently.

"okay" Rachel said "you're part ellimist, exactly what can you do?" she asked "hmm I found out about the same time you did I suggest you wait for me to think before you start breathing down my neck about it, I just figured all of this bull that is my life out and then boom here comes the Animorphs and my _father_ and and" by this time she was yelling Rachel took a step back. Mellie started breathing slowly then she turned on her heel and ran from the barn.

**Rachel**

I felt awful she needed reassurance and we just acted freaked, but I couldn't blame how we reacted I mean she was a freaking higher being what were we supposed to bow. I started to walk after her when someone caught my arm "let her go" Marco said letting go of my arm. Cassie was avoiding my gaze, Jake was sitting with his hand over his face Marco kept glancing at the door like she was coming back, and Ax and Tobias were gone….. Wait where were ax and Tobias. "Umm im going home see ya'll tomorrow," I muttered leaving the barn hearing muttered goodbyes behind me. Arghh I thought life hasn't been simple in so long a new problem only made me more mad, being angry at Mellie wont help though after a couple of minutes I stepped on a rock oww, why was I walking and not flying I thought feeling the feather patterns etch onto my arms and down my back.

**Tobias**

Mellie ran out of the barn I looked down at ax and he slightly nodded his head, we both left after her. She ran through the woods and we almost lost her but then suddenly she ran toward my meadow. She fell to her knees threw up then cried. I flew down and landed on a branch above her. She crawled to the river and gulped some water then spit it out and repeated. Finally she stopped and layed down on her back glaring up at the sky. "what do you want Tobias" she asked her eyes still on the sky I jumped she knew I was there I shook it off she probly saw me.

I landed softly near her are you okay , I asked as sincerely as possible I couldn't believe Rachel could be so harsh I put it away as stress. "hmm im part of a dying race im the mother of a dying planet ,and im fighting against something that seems insignificant to a growing part of my mind" she replied a bitter edge to her voice. I morphed into my human form and sat cross-legged in front of her. I looked into her eyes and got lost in a pool of emotion I turned away quickly feeling sorrow and confusion that was not mine rise in me. She gasped seeing my face she sat up "what's wrong" she asked turning my face back toward hers "you feel so much pain" I said speaking honestly she seemed to be making me feel the need to not lie to her, she was _the mother _whoa where did that come from.

**Mellie**

His voice held complete honesty and concern, which scared the shnit out of me, people usually spoke with a sarcastic lilt to there voice. "I don't know what's happening I feel like this huge power is growing inside of me but it's a familiar power, like….like its been there this whole time I just didnt know what it was you know what I mean?" I asked.

"No" he replied truthfully I closed my eyes and turned from him he seemed to snap out of it "But, but I'd like to know" he said I turned back thought for a couple of seconds then took his hand in mine. Suddenly I was in a swirl of dark burgundy, there was a light in the center I reached toward the light and floated closer inside the light were to curled forms one of an Andalite child and one of a human child. Both of Tobias' forms, I thought aloud no one could /should have heard me the eyes of Tobias opened all six of them burgundy eyes looked toward me, small blue and white hands reached toward me I giggled despite myself and held them both close to me. Then I was sitting in Tobias' field with his hand in mine. He gasped and suddenly was floating in the air he slowly transformed into an Andalite, strong blue arms grew from wings, blue horse like legs grew from his talons parts grew a tail and head and stalk eyes and Tobias was Tobias-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

He fell to the floor on strong legs he looked at his hands in awe then blinked his rust colored burgundy eyes. He galloped happily around the field then came back and kneeled before me I put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "What just happened?" I asked blinking and shaking my head I rembered everything clearly but I couldn't have known how to do that, but I did.

(A.N Ohh can Tobias still morph? How will the others handle his new and dangerous form? What exactly happened with Mellie? Find out next time in My Life oh and Review people Thanks)


End file.
